Magnet
by alois
Summary: Human princess Luka is surprised when she stumbles upon a magical forest. It feels all too familiar to her, bringing the feeling of joy... and sorrow. LukaMiku
1. Storybook

I should really stop with this story making.

So uh, I was listening to the theme of Tuck Everlasting. Suddenly I felt this overpowering urge to create some nice LukaxMiku goodness.

I do not own vocaloid, although I am quite pleased to see Magnet is in Project Diva.

--

The soft night breezes did nothing to deter the rose-haired princess from making her way through the forest. Her best friend, Gakupo, had warned her of lurking creatures, but she merely smiled and hugged him before walking away. Brushing away some wisps of long hair, she pulled the reigns of her horse towards the open field she usually sat at to clear her head.

But wait- this wasn't her usual field. Through the clearing, vines of blooming, glowing roses coiled around the flowering trees. Soft petals danced in the wind, circling around her head like a halo. Luka swore she had heard a soft giggle, and light fluttering of wings past her ear. She panted lightly, opting to walk the rest of the way. Sliding down from the white horse, Luka left her there. It would be okay, she decided. This horse, Luna, was familiar enough with the girl that she wouldn't go far. Even if Luka herself didn't know her way around this mysterious grove.

Straightening her posture, Luka strolled through the path. The whispering trees swayed, opening the way further and allowing the moonlight to spill across the dewy grass for better lighting. The woods seemed to lead to a small waterfall and pond. The water shimmered, and like the roses, it seemed to illuminate itself. Against the vivid purple of the night, the aquamarine of the water was inviting. Luka advanced towards it, the layers of her tulle skirts poofing as she knelt beside it. It reflected off her face, and her eyes began to hurt. Groaning, she closed them and pressed her fingers against her temple to fight off the would-be headache.

When her icy blue eyes fluttered open again, it felt like her irises were giving off the light themselves. Luka cupped some of the surprisingly warm water in her hands, splashing her face with it. She did this thrice until an airy voice whispered past her ear.

'_Open your eyes, dearest Princess_!' It urged playfully. '_Please open your eyes_! _They will hurt at first, but a drop of the lily's nectar will help you_~!" Luka attempted to open her eyes once more, looking around. A flash of golden moved past her, landing in the middle of the pond. Seating itself on a pinkish lily, it tried to catch her attention. Luckily for whatever this entity was, it got the coral haired female to lift the flower to her lips. The delightful liquid trickled down her throat, and suddenly the pain was erased.

It didn't, however, blank out the scream Luka let out as she shifted away from the water. The lily dropped from her hands, becoming dewy glitter as it hit the grass. The aura of gold had formed into a little fairy. She sat on Luka's knee, tilting her head cutely to look at the frightened girl.

"Aw- I'm sorry!" She giggled. "I should have told you that the nectar was going to let you see things! My name's Rin, and I take it you're Princess Luka?" All Luka could manage was a nod. How did she know this?

Rin fluttered into the princess's open palm when she allowed it, sitting down and crossing her legs. She really was so cute and tiny, and as Luka began to feel more comfortable around her, she felt an urge to want to take her home and keep her as a mini friend or a pet.

"I can't wait until you meet my friends! You'll really like Miku, she's a princess too! Oh, and my silly twin Le-"

"Miku...?" Luka whispered. Her memory was vague, but she could remember somewhat of knowing someone with this name. Rin nodded happily, her glow seemed to intensify.

"Yes, Miku! You don't remember her? You two were best friends!" Her eyes glanced nervously at the waterfall, and she flew up to Luka's shoulder, speaking in a lowered tone. "Until _that day_."

Luka tried to focus on Miku's name for a moment. What did Rin mean by "_that day_"? She breathed heavily, and Rin seemed to take note of her discomfort with the subject.

"Hm, um, maybe you should meet some of the rest of us!!" She squeaked. She rushed off behind a shrub, and Luka could hear faint rustling and hushed shouting until Rin returned with more fae. There had to be quite a bit, and one of them looked just like Rin. '_That must be Len_.' Luka thought.

"Look, guys!" Rin beckoned for them to follow her, and she landed back in Luka's palm. "Luka's come back for us!" The others were hesitant, but soon trailed after.

"Does Miku know?" Len whispered, peeking glances at the waterfall. Rin shook her head. Len sighed and stood by the rushing water. With a snap of his fingers, light enveloped him. When it died down, he was standing at a more "human" height.

"I think it's time we settled this." He said, solemnly. Rin sucked in a breath, before standing beside him.

"No." She stated simply. "Luka has no idea what is going on, I'm sure. Miku doesn't want to be in for any sort of surprise right now."

"Rin-" Len started, giving her pleading eyes. His twin waved him off.

"Tomorrow, we will call Miku." Her voice became serious. "This will be settled. In the meantime, Luka, you have to come back tomorrow." Luka looked down, upset.

"How will I get back here?" She whispered. "I stumbled here by accident."

"No." Rin replied. "It was _no_ mistake." She walked over to Luka, helping her to her feet and securing something in her hands. Luka peeked at whatever she had given her, it was glass and opalescent.

"This is a special type of butterfly." Len pointed out. "It's called a 'Magnet'. It will make sure you do not stray from this path tomorrow night."

Luka nodded, and looked back at her hands. The Magnet was gone! She searched frantically, checking around her dress and hands.

Rin laughed, breaking the seriousness of the moment. "Ah, Luka! The Magnet is its namesake in a way, it is a part of you now. It will lead you here."

"There will be no need for that." A voice called out. They turned in surprise, and Luka took a step back further.

"Miku!" Len gasped. Miku stood under the waterfall, her hair and dress forming from the glittering water as she strolled towards them.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" Luka mumbled.

"Long enough to hear everything." She replied nonchalantly.

---

First chapter cliffhanger! DUN DUN DUN.


	2. Fairytale

Finally got the inspiration to update this, yayyyyy!

---

"Miku... I... don't- don't understand..." Luka trailed off, looking down. Miku's eyes softened, and her hand slipped over Luka's to squeeze reassuringly.

"It's alright." She cooed softly. "Come join me in my home, I'll try my best to explain why you don't remember." The mint haired princess stood, her hair falling to frame her pretty face. She lifted the other girl, and Luka couldn't think of any other choice she had. Rin and Len moved aside for them to walk through the waterfall, both still at their human heights. Luka cringed, expecting to get soaked from the rushing water but to her surprise, all she felt was a warm wind. She heard Miku giggle faintly.

"It's not real water, silly." She smiled, and Luka felt her face go red. Miku led them though another clearing; only it was no longer night time. The sun was beginning to rise; the rosy light spilling over beautiful fields of lush grass and other flora. The sight of this took Luka's breath away, and whilst she was distracted, she didn't understand fully when Miku was pointing up to the glass-like castle, explaining that that was their destination; her home.

They raced through the meadow, tripping over dresses and rolling through the grass, laughing. Neither princess wanted the moment to end, and so they walked to the crystalline beauty; hand in hand.

"Princess! Princess!" A little black haired girl came running up to the pair, holding a basket full of bright crimson apples. "Princess Miku! Mommy and I got these for you!" She extended her arm, holding out one of the fruits. The teal haired girl crouched and as she accepted the gift, the girl squealed in happiness. She ran back to a black haired woman, who looked almost like Miku in every way. The woman picked up the child, spinning her in the air while the girl laughed.

"Thank you, Yuki, Zatsku!" Miku waved, and the woman nodded politely. Luka attempted a shy wave, and little Yuki returned the greeting energetically.

"Who are they?" Luka asked curiously.

"My cousin and her daughter." Miku replied. She looked down at the apple, and handed it to the coral haired woman. "Come, there is so much I want to show you."

She brought them through the marketplace, some people gasping at the sight of the human girl. Miku pulled the taller female close behind and walked faster; she was not interested in becoming a new rumour or any sort of gossip material.

As they reached the castle, a brunette stood guard at the giant and elegantly decorated glass doors. Her armour was pure red; a sign of high importance to royalty.

"Good morning, Meiko." Miku said; her voice laced with slight seriousness. "We would like to enter, and I would like you to not tell _anyone_ of her arrival." She stressed the 'anyone', fuelling Luka's curiosity more. Meiko nodded, trying to keep a serious face before bursting into laughter.

"Ah- ahhahha- Mi- Miku!" She clutched her spear for support. "Miku, you are so silly- aha, I- I can't deny you entrance to your own home!" She whistled sharply; and the doors opened, two soldiers inside pushing against them.

Miku led Luka to her room, and the rose haired female gasped as she entered. So far, everything in this magical land she had been whisked away to was wonderful, so ethereal. But this was beyond anything she had seen so far. Miku's bed was a canopy, usual for a princess of any land, but the usual layers of tulle that adorned one was replaced with glittering, flowing fabric that didn't even look like fabric at all. It reminded her much of the waterfall Miku had appeared from. Miku's outside walls were pure glass, only crystallized so that no one could see through completely, but it let in lights. On the girl's vanity was a book of some sort, Luka walked over to take a proper look. The cover was in an entire otherworldly language, but for some odd reason Luka had just known it was a book of healing spells. It was truly obvious Miku was not human; she must have been some sort of higher fae.

"I am a nymph, actually." Miku interrupted her thoughts, waving a hand in her face. "But we will discuss this along the way, please have a seat." She clapped her hands, and a plush chair slid across the sparkling floor, causing the human female to fall into it. The chair then pulled her towards Miku, who was holding a petal from one of the roses she had seen when she had first stumbled upon the forest. She held it in her palm, letting the wind pick it up to literally fall into the mirror. Said mirror rippled, taking them into the past.

'_Once upon a time..._'


	3. Romance

It started out quick, the feeling of euphoria coursed through her veins. Her hair danced in the wind around her, a warm aura around her and her newly found old friend. They seemed to be, ironically, going into the light.

"Luka!" A high, oddly sweet voice pierced her feverish dream state. "Luka, we must get out of here! Something has gone wrong and the mirror will shatter with us in it!" The princess was not able heed the other's warnings, for her human state was too entranced by the fairy circle's venom. Small hands gripped her arm tightly and she felt a faster rush and a flap of wings.

Everything went black as soon as the glass began to hit the ground.

When Luka's eyes fluttered open, they were back in Miku's room. She sat right in front of the mirror, making useless attempts to fix the ancient object.

"No!" She screamed at it. "Please, this can't be happening!" Luka rolled onto her side before lifting herself up to join the shorter girl.

"This day isn't going as you planned, is it?" She whispered. Miku looked up at her, anger flickered in her emerald eyes and faded as she shook her head.

"Forgive me; this is not your fault and I shouldn't attempt to take it out on you." She picked up a piece of glass and ran a finger over the sharp edge. "Someone has interrupted our journey to the past."

"H- How?" Luka felt her stomach churning, anxiety and curiosity clawing at her insides. She had been dragged into this mess, and she would learn what was going _on_, damnit. Miku picked up another piece and held it out to Luka. Black, viscous liquid was dripping from one of the edges. "I've heard about this stuff before but I never thought it actually existed."

"You didn't think any of us existed a moment ago." Miku's attempt at humour and smiling was short lived and she went back to examining the damaged heirloom.

"Demon blood, right? It's almost as dangerous to fairy folk as poison is to us humans." Miku did not turn to face her again, instead opting to merely nod.

"I should have seen _it_," She said. "I should have _completely_ seen it. Someone knows you're here, and they don't want you finding out anything. I don't know how they managed it, but they got here before we did. The demon blood didn't activate itself until after we dropped the rose petal in."

"M- Miku," Luka looked back at the sanguine stained glass before handing it back. "Do you think you could just… tell me? That way they can't sabotage us."

"If it was that easy, I would have done it already. I- I have been stopped by the same person who has done this. I only remember glimpses of him, but this mirror shows anything regardless of curses or spells. It would have helped us both."

"Could you not have done it yourself beforehand?" Miku shook her head solemnly.

"I have tried before. This is where the glimpses come from; he has made it so that I may talk about my cursing and the image of you lying in front of me, lifeless. I cannot say who he is, and every time I try to describe him, a sharp pain runs through me. You, he and I are the only ones who may go back to this time. Perhaps you may help me solve this mystery so that we both shall live in peace, yes?"

Luka held her tongue from asking about the lifeless comment. She did not want to delve into whatever pain Miku was feeling, even if it had to do with her. It was one of her princess etiquette lessons she had bothered to follow.

"Do you know anyone who can fix the mirror?" Miku stopped what she was doing and quickly turned to Luka.

"Y- Yes! Yes, I do!" Her eyes shone with a faint hope. "Of course, why did I not see this before? His name is Meito. He is some sort of hybrid with a demon but does not fall into any sort of demon stereotype. His specialty is fixing magical objects, but this may be out of his reach. Let us hope he can help us!" She got up as fast as she could, cleaning herself off and whistling sharply. The whistle was a quick and shrill, but still had some sort of a tune to it.

"You called?" The deep voice was rather suave, and seemed in every way to match the teleported man's appearance.

"Yes, yes, Tonio!" Miku called out in a hurry, lifting the mirror's frame off of her wall. "I need you to take this to Meito, ask him to replace the glass!" She thrust the object out to him and he held it carefully.

"Yes, your Highness." With a quick swoosh, he was gone again.

"The good thing about Tonio is that no one knows much about him beyond Sir Leon and me." She extended her hand out to Luka, dragging her out of the room before sealing it with a spell. "Therefore, no one will attempt to make light of whom he is."

"The spell will keep out any new intruders, right?"

"We can only pray. For now, we cannot do much. Let me show you around properly."

They went almost everywhere, leaving areas like the dungeon untouched. Luka decided her favourite area was the ballroom; it was absolutely huge. The shined peachy marble flooring and gilded gold of the cherub statuettes, various lush velvet chairs and pale pillar linings added to the rosy sunlight being let in from the giant windows to reflect from the mirrors mounted to the ceiling.

"It's breathtaking," Luka whispered, but her rather low voice resonated around the giant room. "This whole place, neither my castle nor that of our neighbouring countries look much like this."

"It's pretty, yes, and I must be grateful to what I have," Miku pat her friend on the back lightly. "But sometimes… I feel like I've seen it so much, that it's lost its touch."


End file.
